


The Cottage

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Drabble, First War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-02
Updated: 2007-11-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: Severus discovers why it is the hottest fruit-bar in london...





	The Cottage

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

It was Remus’s turn for date night. 

They approached the boisterous club, Severus turned to his lover with the smirk.  “The Cottage?” 

“This happens to be the hippest fruit bar in London.” 

“But why The Cottage?” 

Now Remus smirked, “You’ll see.” 

Blowing a kiss, he walked in. Severus followed shortly after. Keeping their distance they mingled with strangers; sort of. Until Severus made his way to the loo; Remus shortly followed. 

Pinning Severus to the stall door, they joined the chorus of moans and whimpers coming from the stalls around them. The crescendo of group orgasm soon followed. 

“You my friend, have just been cottaged,” Remus said, zipping up and walking out.


End file.
